Lila Rossi
|-|Volpina= |-|Lila Rossi= |-|Chameleon= Summary Lila Rossi is an Italian exchange student who became a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Volpina", After Ladybug exposes her lies in front of Adrien, Lila gets akumatized by Hawk Moth into Volpina, a fox-themed supervillain with the power to create Illusions. Later, in "Chameleon", After seeing an akuma that was initially intended for Marinette, Lila deliberately akumatized herself into Chameleon, a shapeshifting supervillain, in order to get her revenge on Ladybug and destroy her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown, possibly 8-A | At least 8-A when disguised as her civillain form and as Adrien. At least 8-A when disguised as Cat Noir, Unknown, at least 7-C to 7-A, likely far higher with Cataclysm. 10-C as an Oyster Name: Lila Rossi, Volpina (as an akumatized villain), Chameleon (as an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: 13-15 Classification: Human, Student, Schoolgirl | Akumatized Villain | Akumatized Villain, Shapeshifter, Oyster Powers and Abilities: |-|Lila Rossi = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing (Lila is a very crafty and sneaky liar. She is able to use her lies to manipulate people into doing what she wants. When this doesn't work, she tries to make others feel pity for her and manipulate them emotionally) |-|Volpina = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 6), Expert Flute Wielder, Acrobatics, Able to create large scale illusions, Capable of creating Illusory clones, Flight, Transformation; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Volpinas that would remain immobile until Lila gets Re-Akumatized) |-|Chameleon= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 6), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Sleep Manipulation and Shapeshifting (Causes anyone kissed by by her to fall asleep, while Chameleon transforms into them), Power Mimicry, Voice Mimicry and Stealth Mastery (After kissing a victim and shapeshifting to their forms, Chameleon not only steals their appearance, but also their voice and their powers). Small Size (Type 1) (as an Oyster). When she transforms into Cat Noir, she also aquires the following powers: Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Enhanced Senses (Such as increased hearing and night vision), Expert Staff Wielder, Energy Projection, Corrosion Inducement, Deconstruction (With Cataclysm), Surface Scaling, Resistance to extreme temperatures, Cosmic Radiations, Deconstruction; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Chameleons that would remain immobile until Lila gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Adrien) | Unknown (She’s never seen to directly attack Ladybug and Cat Noir, only using her illusions to trick them instead), possibly Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) | At least Multi-City Block level when disguised as her civillain form and as Adrien (Comparable to other Akumatized villains, Able to fight on par with Ladybug), At least Multi-City Block level when disguised as Cat Noir (Comparable to Ladybug and gets all the powers of Cat Noir). Unknown, at least Town level+ to Mountain level, likely far higher with Cataclysm (Comparable to Cat Noir's cataclysm). Below Average level as an Oyster (After kissing an oyster, she transformed into an ordinary oyster) Speed: Unknown | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Should be comparable to Season 1 akumatized villains, dodged attacks from Season 1 Ladybug) | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Should be faster than The Mime, Was able to fight on equal footing with Season 3 Ladybug), Immobile as an Oyster (Cannot move while transformed into an oyster) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown, likely Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) | Class M, Below Average Human as an Oyster Striking Strength: Wall Class | Unknown, possibly Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) | At least Multi-City Block Class, Below Average Class as an Oyster Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette, who survived a door busting kick unharmed) | Unknown, possibly Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains). Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to other akumatized villains, was able to take hits from Ladybug), Below Average level as an Oyster. Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Possibly Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, higher with her Flute. Several thousand metres with Illusions. | Standard Melee Range, higher with Cat Noir's staff when transformed into him, Below Standard Melee Range as an oyster Standard Equipment: Necklace (with akuma inside) | Earring (later transformed into a pearl) (with akuma inside) Intelligence: Gifted (an extremely skillful liar, to the point of even Tikki admitted she never saw someone lying so well. Able to create multiple complicated stories in a short amount of time without contradicting any of them, and is able to quickly cover up a plot hole if someone tries to expose her. As Volpina, she tricked Ladybug twice and was very close to make Ladybug hand over the miraculous to her) Weaknesses: Her illusions are intangible and will dissapear if being touched. Her powers will be lost if her necklace has been broken, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return her powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. | Her shapeshifting can backfire at her if she attempts to kiss an inanimate object, as she transforms into the object and incapacitating herself. Her powers will be lost if her necklace has been broken, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return her powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show |-|Volpina = Volpina Illusion.gif|Volpina creating an illusion Volpina Illusionary Clones.gif|Volpina creates illusionary clones of herself Volpina Illusion Communication.gif|Volpina communicates through her Scarlet Moth illusion Mirage: Her special power, Mirage, is used by playing her flute with an orange ball of energy at the far end of it. Wherever she throws the ball of energy by swinging the flute, it creates an illusion. However, the illusion disappears if it is touched. Unlike Rena Rouge, Volpina is able to create as many Illusions as she wishes. Other than that, Volpina can also fly. |-|Chameleon= Chameleon transformes into Adrien.gif|Chameleon transforms into Adrien and putting him asleep Chameleon Cataclysm.gif|Chameleon transforms into Cat Noir and uses his Cataclysm Chameleon Oyster.gif|Chameleon transforms into an Oyster Chameleon can turn into anyone she wants if she kisses them, and after being kissed by her, the victim falls asleep while Chameleon aquires their form and their powers. When kissing Miraculous holders, she can transform into them and recieves their powers as well. However, if Chameleon kisses an inanimate object, she'll turn into the object and would get trapped inside it, incapacitating herself. Key: Lila Rossi | Volpina | Chameleon Gallery MIRACULOUS �� CHAMELEON - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� SEASON 3 Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Evil Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Villains Category:Illusionists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Musicians Category:Surface Scalers Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Flute Users